Summoning 101
by Baird Crevan
Summary: Recounts a version of the original meeting between Puck and Demona. The Archmage summons Puck and as usual, gets more than he bargained for- let alone the strange friendship between Demona and the fay. Not Demona/Puck, though that would be hilarious.
1. The Summons

Summoning 101

by Baird Crevan

A/N: As promised, the beginning of my new material. In the "Mirror" episode (2.3), Demona and Puck have clearly met before. Most assume it was merely when Owen/Puck introduced David to Demona that started their ill-fated partnership. But how did Owen gain the trust of Demona in the first place?

* * *

Previously on Gargoyles: (uhh, this is me paraphrasing. I'll have to look it up and make sure those are the real quotes...)

The Archmage: But that's my former pupil! What is she doing here?

Puck: How quaint. Even after all these centuries you're still carrying a torch.

Demona: I know you, you are the tricky one.

Demona: You serve the human, now you serve me.

* * *

_1995 A.D. Eyrie Building_

Owen walked down the hallway of the castle. His blue eyes glanced over his shoulder, but he did not turn as he reached the door at the end of the hallway. The butler opened the dark door a crack, but did a full sweep of the area around him, just to double check.

Nothing. Or so he thought.

Just as Owen entered the door, David Xanatos narrowed his eyes from around the corner. He left, a look of suspicion on his face.

Owen walked into the room. The chair spun around to reveal Demona, her face as deadpan as Owen's jokes. "Were you followed?" She inquired.

"Perhaps. I cannot be sure," He replied, removing his glasses from his face to clean them with a cloth.

Demona frowned. "The human body is so limiting. I'll never understand why you chose it."

Owen's face remained impassive as he just stared at Demona. "I'm mildly surprised that you figured it out so quickly."

Demona smirked. "You did have me fooled, _Puck_. But there was no reason that you, a lowly assistant should know of my existence. Naturally, when I received your invitation, I was _very_ curious to find out. Now I find you here... serving the human?"

Owen smiled a rare smile. "You could call it that."

Demona nodded indifferently. "How long until the castle is in place?"

"It should be completed shortly. When it is completed, and the gargoyles restored would you like to see-"

"No," Demona interrupted, rudely. Owen blanched slightly at the outburst, but noted that Demona wasn't looking at him. "I'll see them again...soon enough."

Owen nodded. "Very well. I do wonder then why you called me here alone from Mr. Xanatos..."

Demona curved her lips into a smile as she stood and walked towards Owen. "I had wondered," she cooed as she approached him. He visibly tensed, obviously not trusting her at all. "...if you would consider joining me, rather than that _human._ Your talents will be at such a waste in that human guise..."

Owen stood still as she lightly put her clawed finger on the lapel of his suit, running it along up towards his neck. She smiled, but her eyes held a glint in them no mortal should ignore. "I appreciate the offer, but my services lie with Mr. Xanatos" he replied, a frown forming on his face.

"There's no convincing you?" She said as her hand curled around his shoulder and started to clamp down. Owen's stare intensified as she did so. Only when her claws had pierced flesh did he wince, but he made no effort to push her hand away. Still, she dug into his shoulder more as her smile began to fade.

"Please let go of me," He said quietly, holding a little bit of emotion of pleading. Still his face remained impassive.

Demona started to frown. She clenched harder and Owen started to dip his shoulder down. The gargoyle's frown deepened as she sent Owen to his knees. He started to hiss at the pain, but he did not struggle away from her. Some blood began to seep into the suit and then onto her fingers. Only then did she retract her hand, making sure to wipe her clawed hand on a part of Owen's unbloodied suit. The human remained on the floor, his breathing slightly labored as his gaze was on the stone floor.

"A pity..." She said. "Perhaps I will have to try other means of persuasion," She said as she walked back towards the computer. Owen began to gather himself up, pulling out the cloth he had used to clean his glasses to help stop the bleeding in his shoulder.

"Please don't. It wouldn't be worth the trouble," He replied rather calmly, considering he had just been attacked by a crazed immortal gargoyle.

She sighed as she went back to the computer. Owen silently left, massaging his shoulder as he exited.

* * *

_Scotland, 970 AD (Five years before "Vows")_

It was nighttime at castle Wyvern. Gargoyles were circling overhead as they went about their scouting around the area.

Goliath was sitting atop of the parapet, looking out at the graceful gliding of his clan mates. He looks over at his clan leader, a slightly more toned and younger looking Hudson (with both eyes.)

"Where's the red-haired lass?"

Goliath shrugged. "I suppose she is off doing errands again for the Archmage."

The older warrior eyes narrowed. "And how often does she do these 'errands?'"

Goliath gave a blank look. "I really don't pay it any mind."

"Aye. See that you start. The Archmage may do well for the humans, but magic isn't meant for we gargoyles. We best just make sure he doesn't try to influence her to do anything else..."

Goliath nodded fervently. "I'll make sure to pass on your concerns."

"Aye. Do."

A slightly younger Demona, at this time called "Angel" (for angel of the night) was carrying a large book into one of the tower's rooms. This particular room was dank and mysterious, increased by the magical residue of countless spells still lingering on the walls. The Archmage was in the corner, gathering supplies to make some kind of potion or other, but as he turns around, he nearly walked into the female gargoyle. "Watch where you are going!" He cried as the contents of his vile were nearly spilled.

She put the book down and looked back at him slightly sheepish.

The Archmage glared a little longer before going over to a table to continue to make the potion. He began to talk as he worked, "I still haven't heard _why _you want to study magic. Isn't it forbidden under some gargoyle code or something?"

She looked up and pursed her lips in slight anger. "It is only because the elders are afraid of it. Magic itself is not evil nor dangerous."

"That is where you are wrong." She looked at him with anger flashing in her eyes, but she held her tongue. "Magic _is_ dangerous. But you talk like a true mage when you speak of magic being neutral. It's how you _use _it that makes it for good or evil." She opened the book in front of her and went to studying.

As she was doing so, she heard hurried footsteps coming up the corridor. In came one of the other castle mages, carrying a scroll. As he did so, she quietly hid behind the door so that he could not see her.

"Archmage! Archmage, the scroll has finally come in!"

The Archmage whipped around and forgot what he was doing, smiling devilishly as he took the scroll from the mage. "Excellent," He said as he carefully placed it on the table. The young mage looked at him expectantly. The Archmage looked up and waved him off, "You may go."

"Archmage, don't you want me to fetch your apprentice to help you with the spell? I know it is most likely not beyond your ability to do so but-"

"No. It _is within _my ability to do so_ alone. _But I still need a second pair of eyes to check the incantation... Do not get my apprentice. I will figure something out."

The young mage blanched, but remained in the room. "A-are you sure?"

"YES! Leave, you imbecile, I am completely sure." The young mage scurried out, an upset look on his face.

As he left, 'Angel' closed the large wooden door as she cocked her head to one side. "What do you have there, master?" This last word dripped out her mouth with sarcasm, but the Archmage was not paying attention. He held a smile on his face as he hungrily opened the scroll on a table. He scanned over the ancient Latin scrawled on the page, moving his fingers over the aged parchment.

She studied the scroll with indifference as she walked over, her tail swishing in curiosity. "It's not _that_ old. That type of parchment is Roman; barely half a millenia old."

His greedy face faded to a scowl as he looked up exasperatedly at his student. He slammed his finger down on the parchment, pointing to the upper left hand corner. "_Yes._ This _particular _parchment is a few centuries old. But it has been previously recorded on Egyptian papyrus and before that the language of the ancients on cave walls." She glanced at where he had pointed and shrugged slightly.

The Archmage removed his finger and brought it to his beard, contemplating his student. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her towards him. Her eyes flashed red for a moment in anger, before she remembered how cruel this particular human was, so she merely frowned. He indicated the scroll saying, "Tell me what you see."

* * *

A/N: Ooo, what a weird place to stop for a chapter! Next one will be up shortly. Please, let's here what you have to say!


	2. The Meeting

After a lingering glare, 'Angel' moved her gaze over the scroll quickly. "As I said before, Roman antiquity. It says,(Silver bell rung four times by gold ring) _Cum aescerat argentum et aurum involare, _(Feather blown into mirror) _Postea ad speculum Titania penetrare!_

Which means, 'With fire, silver and gold combined, Summon to pass through Titania's mirror.'"

The Archmage was already was nodding quickly. "Yes, yes. Well done, pupil. Do you know what this is?"

'Angel' looked cautiously at her teacher. "It is a summoning spell..."

The Archmage rolled his eyes. "Yes._ Obviously. _It is not just _any _summoning spell, but the oldest and most effective one. It used to be a page in the Grimorum, but was ripped out haphazardly by Merlin himself."

"Why would he-"

"It is a summoning spell for the third race. Can't you keep up? Merlin was a halfling, therefore his magical powers were augmented. He found it disheartening, apparently, to see his brethren being summoned against their will and forced to serve the rightful human masters."

"But now you intend to use it to summon a fairy?"

The Archmage curved his lips into a smirk. "First, I need you to copy the spell back into the Grimorum. Write it carefully on a blank page, and don't mess it up! I need to find a way to borrow Prince Kenneth's mirror..."

"He has Titania's mirror? But how-"

"He doesn't know. I found that some of the servants talk of it being haunted as it doesn't always move with your movements. It's enchanted to say the least. Get to work! We don't have much time before you have to go to your stone sleep."

"Master?!" She cried as he started to descend the steps.

"What!?" He said as he leaned his scowling face back in the room.

"Why _don't_ you have the Magus help you with this?"

The Archmage didn't skip a beat. "Because he's a halfling too. He'd never agree to what we are about to do."

* * *

The Archmage had managed to procure the mirror, and by what means 'Angel' didn't ask. After she had copied the page into the Grimorum, he had told her to find some spare iron chains in the currently unused dungeon. She had dutifully done so, not knowing what they were for.

"Master, how will the spell find a particular fairy if it is not named in the incantation?"

The Archmage was in a particular good mood, so he answered without any retort, "We will have to use a name. A name I picked up from my master years ago.

"Puck."

"Puck?" 'Angel' asked incredulously. "What a strange name. Why that fairy?"

"He's apparently one of the stronger fairies, but he also harmless. We would not want to summon a god-like figure..."

"How did your master get the name?"

The Archmage started to fiddle with the mirror, tilting it back and forth before he found what angle he wanted. "He came across it in his travels to lower Italy. He found a manuscript detailing the accounts of this spell without actually naming it. It mentioned that most of the other fairies did not like humans (or mortals) that much, but it recorded the ones he had called that had been benevolent in the past.

"Now, be ready. The spirit will come out of the mirror and you must place the chains on him quickly, else he will not be ours to control."

She gulped and nodded, already afraid of what was going to pop out of the mirror at any moment.

The Archmage picked up a silver bell and rang four times by gold ring. He took a deep breath and with a deep voice said, "_Cum _aesceratargentum et aurum involare," then he blew a piece of goose down against the mirror, and to both of their slight surprise, it flowed into mirror. "_Postea Puck ad speculum Titania penetrare!" _He shouted, wincing from the light as it enveloped the room.

Demona squinted as a green light swirled in the mirror. Then she noticed the spiraling ball coming towards them turn into a figure. It solidified into a creature that both looked young and old at the same time. It sat there dazed on the castle stone floor staring at the Archmage with disbelief.

The fairy and held itself for a moment as if he was extremely cold. "Merlin promised..." He started to say, with a lamenting tone. Demona noted that he sounded like a child, or a hatchling who had been betrayed by an unjust parent. She pulled herself together and quietly grabbed the fairy with both of her arms holding the iron chains, locking them around him. He yelped and struggled before he noticed he could not move his arms.

He was chained.

He gave an exasperated sigh. He stopped struggling but was tense in the gargoyle's arms. She glanced at the Archmage who nodded; she put the fairy back down on the stone floor and stepped back.

The Archmage was gleeful. He was smiling evilly, and Puck gave him a look of disgust. "I have the strongest feeling that I am not going to like you..." He said demurely.

The Archmage smirked. "Whether you like me or not is none of my concern. The fact is, you are _mine._"

"Only until you make a wish. Then poof," a slight smoke poof sounded in front of the fairy, "I'm gone." Puck smiled as he said this, and the Archmage coughed a little, waving the smoke out of his face.

'Angel' coughed a little too, alerting Puck to her presence. "And what do we have here? A _gargoyle_! How unexpected! I had thought that gargoyles did not like magic."

"They don't," The Archmage replied, angered that Puck was ignoring him. Puck eyed 'Angel' who crossed her arms, not used to so much attention. She was much more unsure of herself than her older self would become. But of course, Puck didn't know that. At least, he didn't act like he knew.

"A common misperception," the gargoyle replied. "Gargoyles don't name things; that is a human custom. Magic is all about naming... Naming a thing or an act into being. I have been named, so I can begin to understand the concept."

Puck whistled. "She's good. Probably better than you, long-beard."

The Archmage grabbed Puck roughly by the chains that trapped him. "You go too far, _fairy. _I hope you have been amused, because I will not allow that kind of behavior further."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I know I've been out of the whole serving humans gig for a few hundred years now, but I doubt anything has really-"

The Archmage interrupted him to say a magical incantation. He concluded with the word:

"_Aurum."_

With that, Puck lost his ability to speak. He slowly shut his mouth, his glare intensifying. The Archmage sneered as he dropped the fairy back on the ground. Puck made like he was going to yell as he dropped, but no sound came out. The fall obviously hurt and the fairy could only wince to express it. "As you have most likely surmised, "Aurum" will silence you, and should I deem you worthy to speak, "Argentum"will allow you to speak once again." Puck's eyes glittered with deceit. Obviously, this old coot was going to be fun to mess with- already he had said the word that set his voice free.

The Archmage stepped back and eyed his prize. Power was surging through the vessel of the fairy, he could almost feel it. Puck cocked an eyebrow. "Trust me, I'm not your type."

The Archmage flared his nostrils in anger and shouted, "AURUM." He roughly picked the chained fairy off the ground and threw him against a wall. The fairy was surprised, but not afraid. Puck fell in a heap, but manged to lift his head to glare at his silencer and master.

"It is almost daytime, gargoyle. You had best take your place with your brethren."

She looked to Puck with a slightly conflicted air.

The Archmage seemed to misinterpret the slight concern she held. "Don't worry. I won't do anything with him while you sleep. You won't miss anything."

She glanced at the human. When he had turned around, she sneered with disdain. Already she had begun to hate humans for their insolence towards the other races. She turned to leave, without noticing the two bright blue eyes watching her every move with interest.

"Argentum."

Puck sat up from his estate on the floor and leaned against the cool stone. "You would do yourself a favor by leaving her out of this process, Archmage."

The human glanced sideways at his pet. "And what makes you say that, slave?"

Puck bristled slightly at the word, but said nothing on it. "She reflects the same loathing you have for her. She is slowly growing an idle hatred for you... but it is only a matter of time before that idleness becomes action."

The Archmage closed the Grimorum and started to put away the objects he had used to summon the fairy. "You could gather all that from merely looking at her? I've known that since I took her on as an apprentice!"

Puck's brow furrowed. "Then why do you keep her around?"

The Archmage turned and attached the chain to a locking mechanism on the wall. "Because she hates me, because she is not human, because she is quick to critique and rail me- because of all these things, she can keep me on my toes. I'd rather her find fault in me and tell me than someone I supposedly trust and then betrays me."

"So you know she wants to take me for herself...?"

"I could suppose as much. I would not expect any less from a pupil of mine."

Puck leaned his head against the wall. "Then I suppose you should make your wish soon so that I don't fall in the wrong hands."

"On the contrary."

Puck's eyes snapped to stare at the Archmage. Had the Archmage been paying attention, he might have seen the murderous glint in the fairy's eyes.

"I will keep you around as long as I see fit. It is just a matter of making sure you are unusable by anyone else..."

Puck's mouth twitched. He turned his head to look out the window at the approaching sunrise.

"...But in the meantime, I think you and I shall have a little talk."

Puck glanced sidelong at his captor. "Is that a wish, mi'lord?"

"Nonsense. It is going to be a few questions I put forth about your race and Avalon, with the most dire of consequences should you refuse to answer me."

With that, he pulled out an iron dagger.

Puck paled. He said barely above a whisper. "I can't... I can't answer everything."

"Well, I suppose I will know when you are lying or not. Hopefully for you."

"Where is Avalon?"

"I don't know."

"How do you get there?"

"By magical skiff, by flight, or by magic."

"Could you take me there?"

"If that were your wish."

"Could I reach it on my own?"

Puck looked at him appraisingly, with his tired blue eyes. "Not in your current state."

"What would I need to get there?"

"Help."

The Archmage shifted in his chair as he interrogated his prisoner.

"Elaborate."

Puck sighed. "You would need to absorb a large amount of energy, but also have the ability to wield all of that power. Your human body could never hold such power. You would need some serious help."

The Archmage contemplated this for a moment before breaking from his reverie to continue his barrage of questions.

"When were you born?"

"I don't know."

"Who were you born to?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to the lost race?"

"They obviously became lost."

The Archmage pulled out the dagger menacingly.

"No! I'm serious! I don't know what happened to them except that they suddenly disappeared. They took most of their technology and secrets with them."

"How do I summon other fairies?"

Puck stared incredulously at him. "I can't tell you that."

The human stood indignantly and grabbed Puck by his neck. "_Why_ not?"

Puck managed to choke out, "In order to do that, you would have to wish for the missing page of the Grimorum that has all known fairy names on it. And even then, Merlin tore up the page with each piece bearing the name of a different fairy. Exactly to prevent _you_ and other _like _you from wishing for more wishes. Therefore you could wish for one piece of the page to get you the next fairy. Even if you asked for that, you would have a wish wasted in me."

The Archmage threw him down roughly. "Why one wish?"

"Because that is the standard agreement. One capture, one wish. One happy mortal, one free fairy. It's _always_ been that way."

"Is there a law-"

"Yes, there is a law."

The Archmage smiled wickedly as he saw the Puck's eyes look away.

"And what happens if I disobey this law?"

"Then you run the risk of me getting free and wreaking havoc on you for revenge!" Puck shouted vehemently.

The Archmage actually chuckled. "Then I guess I just can't ever let you go, then, can I?"

Puck bit his tongue. He hated when they did this. But they invariably did. His crestfallen face only goaded the human on.

"What did you mean when you said that 'Merlin promised'?"

Puck's face changed from sadness to almost terror. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Oh yes. What does it mean?"

"It means I am not supposed to be here." He started to wriggle in vain in his chains. "None of us are! We are supposed to be in Avalon, enjoying ourselves." Puck stopped struggling and looked at his captor. "You know this already. Why ask?"

"I was genuinely curious to see if you would add any more information."

Puck sighed. "I find it only fair to warn you that you will sincerely regret it if you do not let me go once you have made a wish."

The Archmage laughed. "Consider your message delivered, but unheeded."

_Modern Day_, 1994

"Owen. Do you have a moment?" Xanatos asked as his desk chair faced the window. Here he could look over New York like a king in the sky. Owen stood attentively at the side of the desk, looking at the reflection of his employer in the window.

"Yes sir?"

Xanatos's face darkened a little. "I do not like to be played Owen. Not only do I know you are secretly meeting with Demona, but _you_ know I know. Now that I have established that everyone knows-"

"Not everyone, sir."

Xanatos turned in the chair.

"Demona thinks I am in debt to her for keeping my secret. I thought would be prudent not to correct her."

David cocked his head. "And when where you going to tell me about this little subvert operation of yours?"

"When I felt you could best use it to your advantage, sir."

David eyed his assistant. Owen had changed sides from Cyberbiotics to Xanatos Enterprises six months ago. It had taken Puck two weeks to manifest himself to David and give him that fated "choice." Yet still, Xanatos seemed wary. There were only so many ways that Owen could prove his loyalty, and David didn't seem satisfied with any of them.

"I'm not sure I quite like you taking matters into your own hands like that, Owen..."

Owen didn't flinch. "Mr. Xanatos, part of my existence as your assistant is to try to predict your next move without you telling me to act. If what I have done has displeased you, I will try to make amends in the best way that I can."

Xanatos marveled at the slight emotion that Owen managed to use to punctuate his words. Even the slightest emotion from Owen was more dramatic than the loudest outburst a man could give. But even so, David was not swayed. The man sighed as he looked away from his assistant.

"I can appreciate that, Owen. I suppose I just can't give up any of my control just yet."

"I assure you sir, I'm only trying to anticipate your wishes."

David smiled at the poignant use of words. "What have you learned from our friend Demona?"

"It seems she held a bigger role in the purge of the Castle Wyvern gargoyles than we had originally thought. She feels guilt over this and does not want to meet them when they first wake up."

"Interesting. Tell me, what do you know of her relationship with...with..." He rolled his hand in the air, the name escaping him.

"Goliath."

"Yes, Goliath. Regale me the stories of their youth."

Despite himself, Owen smirked. "You act as if you think I was there."

"I read the Archmage's account of how he summoned a being, but he regretted it later and revised his entry. I pulled my own conclusions."

Owen tried to keep impassive, but he was obviously impressed. He smoothed back his blond hair with his hand. "It's a long story, sir."

"Good," David said. He leaned forward on his desk. "I'm all ears."

Owen took a seat. "As you have probably surmised, Demona, known as 'Angel' at that time, and Goliath were mates..."

* * *

Goliath woke as the sun dipped below the horizon. He clenched his fist of stone and shook off the flaking skin. His leader, the Wise One, roared to life beside him. On the other side of him was his mate, his 'angel of the night.'

She awoke with a screech that warmed his heart.

She went to him and wound her arms around his waist, gently touching the small of his back where his wings connected. She purred her greeting as her tail swept back and forth in back of her.

Goliath too wound his arms around his lover and mate. He smiled generously as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I hope you have slept well."

"I did. I dreamt that it was perpetually night so that we could be together always."

Goliath smiled. "I'm not sure how practically that would work," he said, moving from her forehead to her hair, to breath in her scent, "as most of the plants would die without sunlight."

She chuckled slightly. "That is how you are, my love. Always so unromantic."

He purred agreement into her ear, a smile creeping upon his lips.

"Aye, lad! I need yer to train the hatchlings... Ah, sorry," The clan leader said, obviously flustered at the sight. Goliath sighed.

"I'll be along in a minute."

"A minute?!" Angel said, in mock fury. She was smiling as she playfully pushed her love away. "You should be embarrassed!" She laughed as she dove off the castle parapet into the night, leaving his jaw agape and the older gargoyle stunned. "When you have more time and... endurance, let me know!" She called back, grabbing her sides with laughter.

Goliath blushed slightly but smiled wryly. "How can I be of service?"

The older gargoyle smiled slightly. "She's a feisty one..."

"That she is."

"Have you kept in mind what I told yer about the Archmage? Even Prince Malcom is asking me to watch their relationship."

Goliath felt his anger flare up, but he managed to control it because he respected his leader so. "I trust her implicitly," He said simply.

"No doubt about it," He replied, eying his second in command. "I need you to help the trio with their flying maneuvers. They're too fast for me and cause too much mischief for me to pay them no heed."

"Gladly."

"Keep in mind what I said, lad."

Goliath set his jaw, but nodded all the same.

Angel crouched down as she walked the small ledge leading to the Archmage's study. She listened at the window, and upon hearing nothing, entered silently like a cat.

The fairy was still attached to the wall where the Archmage had placed him twelve hours ago. He looked rather bored as he sat there staring at the fire in the hearth.

"Where is the Archmage?" She asked. She was surprised to see him jump a little at her voice.

He smiled when he saw her, which made Angel feel all the more uncomfortable. She frowned and folded her arms.

"Well?"

"He was here an hour ago, but who knows where he is now? How big is this castle, anyway?_ Where _am I?"

The gargoyle seemed taken aback at this string of questioning. "You're in Castle Wyvern. It's rather big by human standards, so I am told."

Puck smiled as she said this. "Good old Scotland. Not so bad a place once the Romans left it alone."

She furrowed her brow at the reference. "You knew it _before _the Romans invaded?" She went over and sat on a stool, her wings folding contentedly around her shoulders.

"Yes," He replied, flashing his white teeth in a grin. "But that's not the question you want to ask me, is it?" He said sagely. Even in the low light of the fire, the gargoyle could tell his eyes were dancing with amusement. This was all a marvelous game to him, dallying amongst mortals.

She was slightly stunned by his obtrusive statement. She did have a different set of questions to ask, but she was afraid that the Archmage might come it unexpectedly. Then he might figure out why she was inclined to learn magic in the first place. And he would not be happy.

"You need not fear the Archmage, he'll not be back for another hour or so."

She stood, her eyes glowing white. "Are you reading my thoughts?" She said angrily.

Puck flinched slightly, but was not afraid. In fact, he seemed even _more_ amused. "No, but your feelings are somewhat plain to see on your face. Perhaps you should work on hiding your emotions," The fairy replied, half laughing.

She stared at him for a moment longer, then slowly and silently sat back down on the stool. "Is there...is there a way..." She started, but faltered.

Puck cocked his head to the side. He watched her hands ball in to fists with anger, but he said nothing. A few minutes passed. "Is there a way to what?" He said softly, coaxingly.

"Is there a way that we would not have to turn to stone anymore?" She relaxed a little after she had finally said it.

"And why would you want to-"

"Because I am sick and tired of being reliant on the humans. Can you imagine... CAN you imagine the SHAME I have for my race... WE PROTECT THEM, but they don't CARE at ALL what happens to us! I _hate_ them for what they have reduced the once GREAT GARGOYLES of the coast to mere GUARDS!" Her eyes had flashed white again as she was yelling. She had stood and her wings flared out as she shouted the last of her statement. Her chest heaving, she stared at the fairy.

"Oh. Is that all."

She ran to him and throttled him against the castle wall. The stone slightly dented where she had pressed him into the wall, and he closed his eyes at the pain in the back of his head.

"That is more than you can understand, fairy!" She hissed scathingly into his face.

He opened his eyes droopingly, and he was obviously not amused anymore. "What, being reduced from a great courtier to Lord Oberon to a slave to a deranged human isn't similar at all? Forgive me for thinking that gargoyles were capable so low a human emotion as _sympathy_," He spat. His pupiless eyes bored into hers.

She avoided his gaze, planting him back on his feet. "So is there a way?"

His scowl softened a bit as he looked down. "Gargoyles use that time to recharge in the sun's rays. There _is_ a way with magic, but I doubt the Archmage will let you have a wish from me," He said quietly. She turned away with anger, but in doing so, missed the fairy's fleeting grin.

"What are you doing in here?" Said a suspicious voice from the doorway. The Archmage had opened the door and was staring at the gargoyle with a sneer.

"Wondering where you are. What will happen if he is discovered? Don't you think there will be pandemonium amongst the humans if they find out he is here? Won't they all want to get a wish from him? You should be more careful with leaving him alone."

"And I suppose _your_ race would want nothing from him..." The Archmage said, stepping into the room and quietly closing the door behind him. He eyed the fairy in the corner to see if he could gather any more information about what was going on before he came in, but he wasn't getting any.

"Most of them already have more sense than humans do to stay away from magic, master," Puck said, inspecting his fingernails. The Archmage's face darkened, but he said nothing.

"I have my first wish, _slave_," He said.

Angel had a confused look on her face at the word "first," and she looked to Puck to see if the Archmage was merely being insane. She noticed he had been watching her, and she narrowed her eyes. He switched his gaze back the human.

"And what would that be, _master_?" He folded his arms.

"I wish I take over the castle. I want to rule it."

Puck smiled. "Of course master. So could I infer that you want to take Prince Malcom's place?"

"Yes, yes. I want his life!" The Archmage declared.

"Of _course_ master. If that is what you desire, that is what you shall have." Puck gathered himself up and breathed deep. He began his spell:

"My master greatly desireth to rule,

So let me haste to make him no fool;

Prince Malcom's being is at stake,

Let the Archmage his life take!"


	3. The Incantation

A/N: Hehehe... Long time, no update. Fret not. I fully intend to finish this piece of work soon. I'm still constantly coming to this site, seeing if my favorite authors have updated... But I hope there are not too many that are waiting on this.

Again, my mistake.

Still, this little thing has really only two chapters left, so I will try to write them and update soon.

Reviews are completely and utterly acceptable. :)

* * *

"Prince Malcom! Prince Malcom! Forgive me your highness, but it is time to wake up!"

'Prince Malcom' sat up slowly from bed and rubbed his eyes. He pulled his feet over the side of the expansive bed and began to stand up, wincing at the cold stone floor beneath his feet. As he stood, a multitude of attendants swarmed around him to robe him in finery.

He dreamily allowed them to cloth him and as he turned to face a large mirror in the corner, his yelped in surprise.

Naturally, the servants had no idea why their prince was closely examining his face in the mirror.

"Prince Malcom" then narrowed his eyes. "Very clever Puck. But sorcerers have been dealing with your kind for centuries; it would be expected that we would have some safe guards."

And with that, he grabbed a sword from above the fireplace and (rather unceremoniously) started to hit a large ornamental shield on the wall.

And yes, it was made of iron.

The entire illusion or perception as you could call it rippled and began to haze over. In some patches, the Archmage could see his personal tower residence appearing in the fake bedroom of the Prince.

Finally, the glamor resided and Puck was in the corner holding his ears.

The Archmage noticed there was some blood glistening in the fay's hands, presumably from the intense sound that to a fairy was physically painful. He only noticed this dimly and briskly walked over to Puck, grabbing him roughly by the tunic.

"Even _I _appreciate the jest every once in a while, but that little display was rather foolish of you."

Puck was clearly still in pain from the residual effects of the iron clang, but he still managed to smile. "I only gave you what you wanted, master."

"Then I suppose I will have to be more careful with what I want, now, shall I?" The Archmage said in a growl. Puck's head lolled back a little as he looked as if he was bored.

"Can I sit down now? Torture always makes me feel really sleepy."

The Archmage was about to grant his request rather forcefully when he regarded the fay with a scrutinizing eye. "I... did not realize that fairies bled." His face contorted in slight disgust as he noticed the darkening blood on Puck's tunic.

Puck managed to get his head slightly level with the Archmage's eyes. "That," he said almost drunkenly, "... is for your benefit. You could not fathom what I really look like after an attack like that."

The Archmage frowned. Then he put Puck on the floor, not really gently, but also not very hard.

"How much magic can you do without my commanding it?"

Puck rolled his eyes contemptuously. He was obviously tired, but it appeared that the Archmage didn't want to recognize that. Twenty questions round two.

"Just the small stuff... personal glamors or illusions, levitation, and I guess interactions with a magically imbued object..."

"Personal glamors?"

"...What? Oh yes... It's a kind of... defense. I can appear as if I were a succubus or some ...other... demon, to scare...you off."

"WHAT happened?" Cried Angel as she came in through the window.

The Archmage looked at her with confusion. "Were you not just in here a moment ago?"

Angel balked. "I haven't been in here in over a week. Neither have you. I was just passing by to see if you were back yet-"

"WHAT?!" The Archmage yelled, regarding the smirking Puck.

"Oh uh, sorry master, I must have gotten the times mixed up, slowing it down for that little excursion into the 'what if-'"

The Archmage grabbed his iron dagger from his belt and ran over to Puck, clearly intending to murder him.

But Angel stepped in the way.

Her eyes blazed red and a guttural growl sounded from her mouth. She grabbed the Archmage's hands, clearly overpowering him and getting him to lose the dagger. She started to lift him off of the ground. His eyes widened in slight fear and surprise, until he glanced at Puck.

The fairy's dark smirk told him everything. During that week, Puck had managed to win the loyalty of _his_ apprentice.

"He's using you, Angel!" Cried the Archmage, now desperate. Angel's eyes reverted to normal at the use of her name. The Archmage had never done that before.

Angel narrowed her eyes. "Just like you planned to use me as a scapegoat if one of your assassination attempts ever failed?"

Unfortunately, the Archmage couldn't help but wince. How had Puck known that?

Puck noticed that Angel was beginning to tense as if she was about to rip him to shreds. "Angel," he said softly. "Angel, just put him down."

Angel didn't acknowledge that she had heard him, but threw the human into a chair. He scrambled to try and escape out of the chair and make for the door, but he was roughly pushed back into place by a whip-like tail.

"Don't move, else I ignore the elf," She said.

The Archmage scowled. "Now what? You are still under my control, if I so remember..."

Angel bristled, but said nothing. Puck stood and stared down at his master. "You are absolutely correct. What kind of guest would I be if I left you without a departing wish?"

"Pardon? You said _leaving_? What makes you think I would set you free?"

Puck smiled. "Well, you were gone so long, Angel here learned the incantation to steal me away. I am no longer under your control."

"I was not aware that there was such a spell. Fine, be her _slave_. May you be a curse on her as you were on me. But know this, _gargoyle_: For this betrayal, you are no longer an apprentice of mine."

Angel folded her arms. "Are you sure you don't want the fairy back?"

"I release you, you troublesome sprite! I want nothing to do with-"

A bright flash of green had enveloped the room.

The Archmage was then alone. He ran to his books and leafed through their dusty pages. Years of research and acquisition of materials to be routed by a single incantation? Surely he was mistaken...

Then he found the entry he was looking for, and it made his face turn read with fury. There was no such incantation that would take the bonds of one man and the fairy and bequeath it to another.

He had been had. Of course. The fay and the gargoyle had lead him to believe him free of the fairy's service.

He sat down in his chair and glanced at the page in the Grimorum that the gargoyle had recorded. He made to tear it out, just as Merlin had done so many years ago. Just as he was about to tear it out, he stopped.

Perhaps it would curse someone else in the future.

* * *

Angel found herself on the top parapet of the castle, high above her compatriots below. The other gargoyles of the castle were gliding and diving on the sea winds, expressly enjoying their evening.

She leaned over the edge, smiling. "I never thought I would have the nerve to be rid of that old man."

Puck leaned over the ledge next to her. "I think you may find yourself stronger than you credit yourself. After all, you did defy your kinds natural aversion to sorcery."

"And interacted with the likes of you!" She said, teasingly. "What will you do now?"

"I should think that Avalon calls my name. I will say it won't be nearly as exciting."

"Then why not stay?" She said, innocently, looking down at the sea.

Puck smiled lightly. "I have enjoyed my time outsmarting the Archmage with you, young one. But unfortunately, even free from mortal bonds, I am not my own."

"When you do have your capacities, then."

"Until then. Good luck with the ceremony."

"Yes...Wait, what? What ceremony?"

Yet, the Puck was gone.


End file.
